


Last Steps

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Gabriella is mournful during the clergy's yearly Valentine's ball.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Last Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the Valentine's bingo! This prompt was _Slow Dancing_. And then I was mean and made it angst. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3c
> 
> (This is not canonical to Like Smoke.)

_ “Slowly, now.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Gabriella swallowed, then wrapped an arm around Primo’s waist. He felt so warm to the touch, something she knew quite intimately by now. Yet, it never ceased to amaze her. She let Primo pull her close, then lift her other arm. She gripped his hand tightly, never wanting to let go.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Excellent. Now, stand on my feet.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Gabriella did so, marveling at how tiny her feet were, even with shoes on. They fit so easily onto Primo’s, and while it was ... strange ... it was definitely something she could get used to. She couldn’t stop a shy giggle.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Why do I have to stand on them, Papa?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Primo,” he gently corrected. “And it is because I know you have not danced before. I want to show you how without getting my feet stepped on in an unwanted fashion.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I understand.” Gabriella’s heart hammered in her chest. “... I still cannot believe you chose me to go to the Valentine’s Ball next year.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It will no longer harm you to be affectionate.” Primo smiled and then began to move around the empty space in his room. “I am tired of hiding.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Gabriella had never felt so happy in her entire life. The affection they felt for one another no longer had to be suffocated, hidden underneath a thin smokescreen of deceit. She could finally tell her mother the truth. She could finally look at Sister Imperator and smile, knowing that she couldn’t be harmed.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She shut her eyes and rested against Primo’s chest, letting herself be waltzed around the room. Of course, she was paying attention to the steps he took, but it took a backseat to the utter joy she felt deep within her soul.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Pay attention, Gabriella,” Primo said softly. “We only have a few short months.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes, P -- Primo.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Good.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ His voice caressed her, made her feel light and airy as a person could be. Gabriella was high on the clouds, elated with every step that Primo took. He twirled her carefully, all with a gentle, loving smile on his face. Gabriella pulled away to look up at him and smile in return, cheeks as bright as crimson.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Everything was perfect. Nothing would ever be better than this -- not until they were on the dance floor together and putting everyone else to shame. Papa Emeritus the Third would smile, and Papa Emeritus the Second would roll his eyes. Perhaps even the Cardinal himself would be jealous of the nature of their union. The sheer love -- the devotion. Surely it was unmatched. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Do you feel it?” Primo asked as he stepped to the side. “Do you feel the movement?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes, I do.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Focus on that, and remember the steps I am taking. It is one. Two. One. Two ...”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Tried as she might, Gabriella could not focus on the steps as instructed. It felt like sacrilege to admit that, but she couldn’t. All she could imagine was them together, hand in hand, her in a dress bought by him, and ...  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “... Gabriella,” Primo said, amused. “Will we have to postpone this?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ah! N-No, Primo.” Gabriella looked to the floor in shame, clutching Primo that much tighter. “I apologize, I --”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It is all right.” Primo chuckled good-naturedly. “Truth be told, I am excited as well. Everyone else will be put to shame. I cannot wait to show you off.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You cannot?” Gabriella’s heart raced. “Truly?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I cannot. The ball cannot come fast enough.” Primo squeezed Gabriella’s hand. “We will steal the show, my little bird.” _   


* * *

Gabriella stood in the corner as the ball went on.    
  
Everyone’s movements seemed robotic and soulless. Every smile, every laugh -- all of them were hollow. The colors were muted, and even the music seemed oddly melancholy. As Gabriella observed them, her heart grew heavier and heavier.    
  
The Emeritus brothers had been murdered only a month ago. Every Sibling and ghoul had been expected to pretend that they had never existed, and thus, none of the events were canceled. It felt like a slap in the face, to say the least.    
  
She should have walked through those doors with Primo. He should have been the one to pick her dress, not her mentor. And they should be waltzing together in the middle of the room, with nothing mattering but each other. It was going to be perfect.    
  
_ ‘But Primo is gone,’ _ Gabriella reminded herself for the tenth time that day.  _ ‘He is gone, and will not be coming back.’  _   
  
Her gloved hands wrung together, and for a moment, she could feel the bracelet that he had given her. Tears brimmed at her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. It was too risky to cry. She couldn’t -- Primo wouldn’t want her to. He’d want her to be safe and as happy as possible. Even knowing this, the void in her soul was still all-consuming.    
  
Gabriella looked at where the newly-crowned frontman stood. Perhaps she was glaring, perhaps she wasn’t. But she definitely felt nothing but contempt for Cardinal Copia. His ascension was covered in the blood of the rightful bloodline.    
  
“Gabriella?” someone asked. She looked over to see a Brother of Sin she hardly recognized -- but she did remember helping him get settled in a few weeks ago. “H-Hello ...”   
  
“Good evening,” she said in a measured tone. “How can I help you?”   
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” He sounded so nervous -- a part of her felt guilt for not wanting to. But all she could remember was Primo holding her, twirling her across his room floor ...    
  
No. She couldn’t.    
  
Gabriella shook her head. “I apologize, but I cannot dance. But thank you for thinking of me.”   
  
The Brother looked disappointed, but at least he just left without pressing the issue further. Once again, guilt tugged at her conscience -- but it was for the best. It wouldn’t be fair to this human if she danced with him and thought of Primo all the while.    
  
Tears threatened to flow once more, but Gabriella wiped her face.    
  
The clock continued to click, the world continued to turn, the people continued to laugh and dance -- and Gabriella continued to grieve.


End file.
